


You Deserve All Of This

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, Supergirl 2x13, This is what we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: I loved every(short) moment we had with Sanvers tonight, but we deserved more. So I wrote more.(The first chapter is all fluff and them being loving dorks, but the second chapter's going to be fluffy smut)DJ PLAY THAT SONG!"Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she does just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic. Now I know my love for her goes on."-Every Little Thing You Do Is Magic covered by Sleeping At Last





	1. Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Sanvers centric fic.

Breathless and hopelessly in love was an understatement of what Maggie was feeling at this very moment. She couldn’t help but smile as Alex stepped through the doorway and into the overly decorated ballroom.

“Wow,” Maggie finally got out as Alex took in her surroundings. “You’re breathtaking.”

Alex continued to walk closer to Maggie, lifting her hands slightly motioning to everything around them.

“Maggie, what is all this?

Maggie smiled warmly at Alex and grabbed the little corsage she had prepared from the table.

“It’s your belated Valentine’s Day prom,” she tried to explain as she closed the last bit of space between them. “May I?” she asked Alex.

Alex didn’t have to be asked twice. “Y-yeah,” she sighed quietly.

Alex lifted her arm so that Maggie could slip the beautiful corsage onto her wrist. Alex let out a short laugh and stepped by Maggie to get a better look at everything.

The ballroom was stunning. Chandeliers shimmered dressing the room in dim lighting and heart shaped balloons floated all around them. Flowers and other decorations were scattered about. It really couldn’t have been more Valentine’s Day like.

As Alex looked around, Maggie kept her gaze on the stunning woman in front of her. She had to admit that she picked out the perfect dress for her girlfriend. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was making sure that Alex was okay, especially after what had happened on Valentine’s Day.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie started.

Alex looked over her shoulder and as Maggie continued to speak, she turned fully to face her.

“I’m so sorry. I was too busy nursing my old wounds and I forgot to look at this gorgeous…” Maggie’s eyes flitted down for just a moment, but then returned to look up into Alex’s warm eyes. “....Woman in front of me and consider her feelings. You deserved all of this as a girl. The pomp and the fuss.”

Alex went to say something, but Maggie was quick to continue. “And you deserve an amazing romance with a woman who is absolutely crazy for you.”

Alex looked at her slightly confused and shrugged nervously. Her gaze drifted slightly away from Maggie, trying to compose herself.

“Don’t you hate all this?” she finally asked.

Maggie smiled, her dimples on full display. “Alex, you’re the one woman that could make me like Valentine’s Day.”

Maggie just kept smiling as Alex’s gaze flitted down to her lips.

Alex took one step forward, enough to indicate to Maggie that they were okay. That their fight just made them stronger and allowed them to learn about one another. That being in a relationship didn’t mean giving up something, but compromising. Being able to meet the person you love in the middle.

Maggie cupped Alex’s face as the taller woman leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and tender, but in that short moment so many things were conveyed. They didn’t need to tell one another out loud that they loved the other, no, their actions spoke louder than words.

Alex’s hands rested on Maggie’s elbows, but then drifted up to her shoulders She squeezed them lightly as she backed away. Maggie’s hands drifted across Alex’s arms and she interlocked her fingers with Alex’s.

“May I have this dance?” Maggie asked as she swung their arms gently. Maggie giggled as she started to pull Alex to the middle of the dance floor even without an answer, she knew what Alex was thinking.

“Yes,” Alex said happily as she trailed behind Maggie.

As soon as Maggie stopped she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. At the same time Alex slipped her arms around Maggie’s neck and leaned down so that their foreheads rested against one another's.

They swayed slowly to the soft music that Maggie had picked out. Without warning Maggie began to sing, her voice slightly raspy and warm at the same time.

“ _Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she does just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic. Now I know my love for her goes on._ ”

Alex looked at Maggie lovingly and smiled with true happiness. She didn’t even know she could love someone as much as she loved Maggie.

“ _Every little thing, every little thing, every little thing, every little thing. Every litt-_ ”

Alex didn’t let Maggie finishing singing. Instead she muffled it with her lips on hers. Maggie smiled into the kiss and tightened her grip around Alex’s waist, pulling her closer.

Maggie pulled away from Alex, breathless.

“Wow,” Maggie sighed.

Alex worried her lower lip and then spoke. “Thank you, Maggie.”

Maggie smirked at her and shook her head. “No need for thanks. You deserve all of this and so much more, Alex. And I will do my best to give you that.”

Alex just looked at Maggie in silence. She just stood there, taking in the woman in front of her. The woman that she could call her girlfriend. The woman she could hug and kiss whenever she pleased. The woman that she could turn to when she needed someone to talk to. The woman that she loved. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Maggie liked her too.

Maggie backed away and took Alex’s hand into her own. “I got you something,” she explained as she led Alex out of the ballroom. She then led her out of the building completely.

Alex looked at Maggie curiously.

“Why do you have your police vehicle?”

“I couldn’t really fit all the decorations on the back of my motorcycle, Danvers,” Maggie teased.

“Oh, right,” Alex said, feeling as if that was obvious.

“But that’s not really why.” Maggie opened the backseat door and pulled out the biggest teddy bear Alex had ever seen. She could barely see Maggie behind it. “This is the real reason why,” Maggie said sounding pleased as she shoved the bear into Alex’s arms.

“Wow.”

Maggie held up a finger. “There’s more.”

Alex peeked over the teddy bear to see Maggie crawling into the back seat to retrieve something.

“Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be Valentine’s Day without some cliché chocolate. Would it?” asked Maggie as she held up a little heart shaped box of chocolates.

Alex’s smile broadened. Maggie had really outdone herself. And all of this just for her.

“Plus it was half off!” added Maggie.

“God, I love you.” Alex’s eyes widened and if she wasn’t holding the bear she would have covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. She hadn’t meant to say it. It just slipped out. Instead she buried her face into the bear, avoiding the shocked expression on Maggie’s face.

By her doing this, she didn’t get to see Maggie’s face soften into a loving smile.

Maggie returned the chocolates to the car and stepped forward to take the bear from Alex. Alex let out a slight whimper and just stared at the ground as Maggie put the bear into the car as well.

“Hey,” Maggie placed a gentle hand beneath Alex’s chin. “Look at me, Alex.”

Alex shook her head and Maggie laughed.

“Please, Alex.”

Finally Alex looked up with her big puppy dog eyes.

Maggie let out a long sigh.

“I…” Maggie tried to start and then shook her head. “Alex,” she started again, “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You really don’t get that do you?”

Alex just continued to look at her, not knowing where Maggie was going with this.

“I love you too. Alex, I absolutely adore and love you too,” Maggie said with such conviction that Alex finally didn’t look worried that she had said something wrong.

“So,” Alex said with a smirk and her eyes squinted. “You’re saying that you love me?”

Both of them laughed at this, Maggie slapping Alex’s arm playfully.

Maggie nodded her head. “Yes, you big dork!”

At that Alex cupped Maggie’s face and kissed her hard. Kissed her like nothing else in the world mattered. Kissed her with all of her being. With all of her love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love, there's nothing here to fear. Taking it back, back to where it's clear. Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!”  
> -Ride by SoMo

Maggie fiddled with her fingers as she lay on Alex’s bed. She hadn’t expected Alex to take so long in the bathroom. The taller woman had told her that she had a surprise for her. A way of showing her thanks for what Maggie had done tonight. But why was it taking her so long?

Alex continued to stare in the mirror, trying to steady her breathing. She had purchased the black chemise with lace trim specially for Maggie, but now that she was wearing it again, she couldn’t have been more nervous. The last time she had put it on was Valentine’s Day and that obviously did not turn out well. Maggie hadn’t even noticed and that definitely wasn’t her fault. Maggie had a lot more on her mind than complimenting what Alex was wearing.

Alex understood this and in all honesty wanted to talk with Maggie more. She wanted Maggie to understand that she could share some of her hardest times with her and that Alex would just love her more for that. Alex was sure that they’d both learn to truly open up more as their relationship progressed.

But now, she was questioning if this was the right choice. If she really should leave the bathroom wearing this. She’d never done anything to seduce someone in this sense, so she wasn’t even sure if Maggie would like this. She was contemplating whether to throw on the patterned silk robe or not when she heard a light rap against the door.

“You okay in there, babe?”

Alex closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She might as well give this a try, there really wasn’t anything to lose. She glanced once more at herself in the mirror and decided to leave the robe on the counter. 

She swung the bathroom door open and leaned against the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she whispered.

Maggie’s eyes were fixed on her body, slowly taking all of Alex in. The way the silk hugged her curvy frame, the way her smooth legs looked as if they went on forever, just everything. Maggie bit her lower lip hard. She was at a loss for words.

“You okay?” Alex teased as she reached up and twirled Maggie’s hair between her fingers. 

“I…” Maggie finally lifted her gaze and smirked. “I put my gun down and am definitely ready for some fun.”

Alex grimaced at hearing Maggie say that. She had tried to be creative, tried to make the little poem perfect. But hearing it now made her stomach turn. It was so corny and really wasn’t very good.

“I tried,” she pouted.

“I know. And I loved it.” Maggie pursed her lips thinking how to express herself properly in words. “Well in the moment I didn’t, but in retrospect I definitely loved it. And you looked amazing wearing that last night too… and I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to tell you that.”

Alex shook her head. “You don’t need to apologize. I understand. I’m sorry, too. I had no idea that Valentine’s Day held such a bad memory for you and really if I had known I would have never done what I did. I-”

“Shhhh.” Maggie stopped Alex’s rambling by placing a finger on Alex’s lips. “I know.”

Maggie lifted her head just enough to be able to kiss Alex’s cheek. Alex let out a relieved sigh and pulled Maggie into a loving embrace.

“Now I really do love this,” Maggie said as her hand ran up and down Alex’s sides. “But I think it’d look better on the floor.”

Alex bit into her lower lip as she felt Maggie’s hands work their way downward and grasp her ass. She gasped as Maggie lifted her up, and Alex automatically wrapped her legs around the shorter woman. Even though her girlfriend was smaller than her, she was definitely as strong or maybe stronger than her.

Maggie peppered featherlight kisses all along Alex’s jaw, neck, and shoulders. She loved each gasp or sigh that came from Alex in response. Maggie slowly walked her way through Alex’s open concept apartment, eventually reaching the few steps leading up to the queen sized bed. She took each step carefully, finally reaching the end of the bed.  She lowered Alex gently. As this happened, Alex let her legs fall from around Maggie’s waist and they came to rest with Maggie standing between them.

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat as she shrugged off her blazer and began to unbutton her shirt from the top. Alex eagerly helped her, starting from the bottom and meeting halfway. Alex guided the shirt off of Maggie, worrying her lower lip as she took in Maggie’s toned abs. Alex really couldn’t get enough of Maggie’s body.

Alex began to trace random patterns over the prominent muscles, feeling and watching them tense under her touch. She knew that Maggie was holding in her laughter, since she had learned that Maggie was quite ticklish on her stomach.

Instead of Alex teasing Maggie, her hands fell lower. With nimble fingers she undid Maggie’s pants and pulled them down, along with her boxer shorts. While Alex did this, Maggie removed her bra, leaving her completely bare.

Alex’s gaze roamed over Maggie’s body. Eventually she looked up at Maggie, who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Enjoying the view, Danvers?”

“Mmm, you know it,” Alex hummed.

Maggie felt a rush of heat spread downwards, caused by Alex’s seductive tone. She could feel her heart racing in anticipation and her stomach flutter as Alex's gaze continued to roam her body. 

Maggie suddenly dropped to her knees and began to kiss and nip at Alex’s thighs. A hand slowly glided it’s way up one of Alex’s legs and slipped beneath the silk Alex was wearing. She hooked a finger through Alex’s panties and pulled them down without trouble. 

Maggie glanced up for a split second and had to hold back a groan. Alex’s pupils were blown and she was staring down at her as if she was starving. Starving for attention that Maggie would give her eventually. Alex needed Maggie and it turned Maggie on more than any other partner had in the past.

She teased Alex’s inner thighs with love bites, making sure to leave marks, but never crossing the line of being too painful. As she got closer and closer to Alex’s center, she could hear Alex’s breathing change. She could hear it become more labored and soon she felt a hand tangle it’s way through her hair. 

Maggie finally decided she’d teased Alex enough. She ran her tongue along Alex’s length, causing Alex’s hips to buck. She wanted more friction, but Maggie wasn’t allowing that. She just continued to lick her way up and down her already damp folds, sometimes swirling around her clit, but never stimulating it directly.

Alex whimpered as Maggie slowly built her up. All Alex wanted was for Maggie to let go of her restraint and eat her out like it was the last time she’d ever do it, but instead Maggie was savoring each and every lick. Each sound that came from Alex. Each twitch of her leg or jerk of her hips. What Maggie was doing would be best described as blissful torture.

“Please, Maggie…” Alex pleaded as she looked down at Maggie between her legs.

Maggie glanced up, her eyes dark.

“Please,” Alex repeated.

Suddenly Maggie’s mouth was wrapped around Alex’s clit, sucking hard. Alex shouted out in pleasure and soon shouted again as Maggie thrusted two fingers into her. Maggie wasn’t holding back anymore and Alex loved it. She could feel the heat building up in her quicker and stronger than it ever had before. 

Maggie curled her fingers, hitting the perfect spot as she continued to suck Alex’s clit. She pulsed her fingers within Alex, stimulating her g-spot until Alex couldn’t take it anymore.

Alex dug her nails into Maggie’s scalp as her head snapped backwards. Her back arched and she yelled out in bliss as she fell over the edge. Maggie’s name continued to slip past her lips as she slowly came down from the most extreme orgasm she’d ever experienced. Her eyes were clenched shut as she leaned forward, resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie had stood up once Alex had begun to come down from her orgasm. She was now slightly bent over and her arms were wrapped around Alex. Alex exhaled heavily as her heartbeat gradually returned to normal. 

“Love you,” Maggie murmured into Alex’s hair.

Alex finally opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked into Maggie’s eyes, still basking in her afterglow. “Now it’s my turn to show you how much I love you,” she said seductively.

Maggie’s eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow teasingly. “Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

Alex grabbed the bottom of her chemise and pulled it off of her body. She smirked when Maggie couldn’t seem to drag her gaze away from her body.

Alex crawled backwards and rested her head on one of the pillows. “Come here,” she instructed Maggie.

Maggie crawled after her, straddling her hips. She glanced down at the clothing on the ground and grinned.

"That does look better on the floor," Maggie pointed out.

Alex nodded in agreement, but then looked at Maggie seriously. “That's not where I want you. Here,” she said pointing to her mouth.

Maggie’s eyes widened in surprise. Alex and her hadn’t really tried too much, taking everything pretty slow. In all honesty, everything had been pretty vanilla so far. Maggie had been waiting for Alex to be ready to try new things in bed and it seemed that now was the time.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Maggie wasn’t going to turn down this opportunity. She crawled even further up. Her center hovering just above Alex, but she couldn’t bring herself to go lower. 

Alex groaned and with both hands grasped Maggie’s ass. She guided Maggie downward. Maggie gasped as Alex practically dove in. She didn’t tease her at all. Alex’s mouth surrounded Maggie’s sex, her tongue swirling and flicking in ways Maggie didn’t know Alex knew. Alex’s tongue flickered in and out of Maggie’s entrance, causing the woman above to moan loudly. 

Alex’s grip tightened on her ass and began to guide Maggie’s hips. Maggie’s mind was gradually becoming more and more hazy as her hips ground down on Alex’s face. At first she was nervous that Alex wasn’t ready for this, but when Alex moaned in pleasure, all worries dissipated.

Maggie’s hips sped up and Alex’s humming against her sex, just increased her pleasure. Maggie’s hands flew out and to grasp the headboard. Her fingers turning white from the death grip she had.

Suddenly Maggie’s body went rigid. Every muscle in her body tensed, even her toes curled as she came. She let out ragged breaths as Alex continued her ministrations below her. Maggie looked down to see Alex staring up at her. One of Alex’s hands left Maggie’s ass and reach up to tease a hardened nipple. Maggie groaned and Alex guided her to move her hips again. It didn’t take long for Maggie to come for a second time. It was much shorter and less intense, but still extremely pleasureable.

Maggie let out a shaky breath as she lifted her leg and sat with her back against the headboard.

“Wow,” she muttered, still dazed. “That was, wow, Alex.”

Alex didn’t wait for Maggie to recover. She got up and straddled the tan woman. Without warning she guided Maggie’s fingers into her. Alex let out a long moan as she began to ride Maggie’s fingers.

Maggie’s mouth fell open as she watched Alex. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Maggie had always been the one to take charge, but tonight was so different. Alex was the one initiating everything. Maggie couldn’t get enough of this and loved to see Alex finally taking chances in the bedroom.

Maggie leaned forward to nip and lick at Alex’s collarbones. She then used her thumb to press down on Alex’s clit, causing the short haired woman to let out a string of expletives.

Maggie could tell that Alex was close, but instead of making her come, she pulled her fingers out. Alex whimpered at the loss of fullness and looked at Maggie curiously.

“I want to come with you,” Maggie's voice was almost unrecognizable.

She pushed Alex off of her and maneuvered her onto her stomach. Maggie shifted so that she could lie atop her and then slipped a hand between Alex and the bed. She slowly circled Alex’s clit and as she did this, Maggie began to grind against Alex’s ass.

Alex whined as she felt Maggie’s wetness and warmth against her. She pushed her ass upward, allowing Maggie better access to her core and her ass.

Maggie continued to stimulate Alex’s clit, but once she felt her own orgasm nearing, she thrusted three fingers into Alex. Alex’s walls clenched around her fingers, but soon became accustomed to the new fullness. Within seconds Alex was a whimpering, squirming mess beneath Maggie.

Finally Maggie felt herself falling over the edge into utter bliss. As soon as she began her orgasm, she pressed down firmly with her palm directly over Alex’s clit. Together they came shouting each other’s names to the heavens.

Maggie completely collapsed after this, her whole weight atop Alex. Together they caught their breath and tried to clear their minds from the pleasurable haze.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll move,” mumbled Maggie.

“Take your time,” Alex said sleepily. “You’re amazing,” she added.

“No, you are. I didn’t know Alex Danvers like to take so much control,” Maggie teased.

“Hmmm, well there’s a lot for you to still learn.”

"I look forward to learning more."  Maggie smiled and she knew it was a dopey one full of happiness.  “I love you,” Maggie confessed as she kissed Alex’s back and then rolled off of her.

Alex shifted, cuddling up against Maggie.

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and think it was better than what we got from The CW. I'd love to hear what you all think of this fic and anything you'd like to see in the future, so comment away!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
